


Follow the rules

by nctfic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Hickeys, Hookups, M/M, Makeouts, Party, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, party sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctfic/pseuds/nctfic
Summary: “Guys, this is Johnny, my boyfriend!” Dahyeon said, walking into the living room while holding the older mans hand.“What the fuck.” Donghyuck whispered.Or where Donghyuck accidentally has sex with his sister’s new boyfriend
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 15
Kudos: 177





	Follow the rules

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll write a second chapter soon <3

"You better not tell mom and dad." Dahyeon sternly said, walking over to the kitchen with three bags of different kinds of chips in her hands.

Donghyuck was sitting on the counter, watching Dahyeon pull out some salad bowls out of the cabinets. He then watched as she opened each bag, and put the chips in the bowls, before walking to some folding table she took out earlier. She put the bowls down, right beside some cans of beer, bottles of vodka, and other alcoholic drinks he's never seen before.

"I won't, only if I get to invite my friends." Donghyuck smirked. Dahyeon turned around with an annoyed look, but let out a sigh.

"Fine." She then went to the fridge, pulling out some soda's, such as Cola, Pepsi, Fanta, and sprite. It was her first university party she's hosting, and she wants it to be the best.

"Did you call for the pizza?" Dahyeon asked, shrugging with trying to carry all the cans to the table with the snacks and drink. But she managed.

"Four boxes of pepperoni, Four boxes of cheese." Donghyuck said, clarifying he did the right order. Dahyeon quickly smiled to the younger, mumbling a small thanks.

"Did you lock mom and dad's room?" Dahyeon quickly asked with wide eyes. She didn't need some random strangers into their rooms. The only rooms she's leaving open are the three guest rooms.

"Yeah. I put the key in my room." Donghyuck said. He then watched as Dahyeon quickly took out one last thing from the cabinets. Red solo cups. Lots of it.

"Ok, I cleared the living room, I fixed the backyard, and I hid all value things in the basement. I think I'm done." Dahyeon smiled. She walked over to the counter, sitting beside Donghyuck with a tired expression.

"Who's coming to this party anyway? It looks as if the whole school will be here." Donghyuck snickered. The snacks on the table weren't even all of it. There were more outside in the backyard.

"My friends, who probably told everyone about it, And my boyfriend." Dahyeon sighed.

"Who even is your boyfriend? You always talk about him, but I haven't even seen him." Donghyuck said. The older girl has been talking about this boyfriend for the past 2 months, saying how smart, kind and hot he is. But she never shows him any pictures of him.

"Maybe you'll meet him tonight." Dahyeon smiled, looking to Donghyuck.

-

"Finally! You guys here, I've been walking around alone looking like a loser for the past 20 minutes!" Donghyuck cried out, throwing his arms around Jaemin and Renjun with a look of sorrow.

"Of course we could come. There's no way I'm missing a university party." Jaemin smiled, looking around the place with a look of excitement. He's only been to high school parties, which only had cheap beer and cheap snacks from the dollar store.

"Let's go get something to drink." Renjun smiled, leading the way into the kitchen. They passed by the living room, the strong smell of alcohol and perfume hitting their noses. There were people dancing in the middle of the living room, the sound of laughter echoing around the room.

When they entered the kitchen, there were people lingering around the counters, having small talk with others. The music sounded faint over here, the normal lights turned on, instead of some coloured lights that Dahyeon put around.

"Wow, this looks expensive." Jaemin said, picking up a glass of vodka, showing Renjun and Donghyuck with a mischievous smile.

"Donghyuck is rich. Of course there would be expensive alcohol here." Renjun rolled his eyes.He reached his hand forward, grabbing the bottle from Jaemin's hands. He read the label, then looked to Jaemin, then back down at the vodka.

"Well, let's get shit faced and not remember a single thing tomorrow." Jaemin smiled innocently.

They put down the vodka, and Instead grabbed a can of beer. The trio walked out the back door and into the backyard. There were some people in the pool, some in the hot tub, and others just dancing on the large patio. There was a game of beer pong off to the side, and some people playing some other beer game he didn't know the name of, all he knew was that it involved a coin.

"Let's go play beer pong." Renjun said with a wide smile, walking over to the table with people crowding it. They watched the current players, smiling when the team of the left side of the table won.

"You guys play against them." Some random guy said, pulling Jaemin and Donghyuck to the edge of the table.

The game went on forever, with Donghyuck and Jaemin losing miserably. But it wasn't exactly their fault, since they weren't that good with alcohol, and the alcohol was making them tipsy. Leading to them missing almost every shot they made.

"You guys suck ass." Renjun said, rolling his eyes, watching Jaemin miss another shot for the nth time since they started playing.

When the game finished, Donghyuck and Jaemin left with pouts and red faces. "It's your fault we lost." Donghyuck mumbled out drunkenly, pushing Jaemin, not too hard but hard enough to make me stumble a bit.

"You're the one that genuinely sucks at the game." Jaemin glared at the older, pushing him back. Donghyuck fell back, landing on the grass. Which made Jaemin laugh.

"Fuck you." Donghyuck said through his teeth. Jaemin only sticked out his tongue, flicked the boy off with his middle finger.

"Shut up, both of you. You guys both sucked at the game." Renjun sighed. He helped Donghyuck up to his feet, then continued to walk back inside the house.

"You guys sit here. I'll be back with some water." Renjun said, making the two drunk boys sit on the couch, which was pushed to the side of the wall, a bit far from the home made dance floor that Dahyeon made. (It was just a normal floor with cool lights and a fog machine) When Renjun left, Jaemin stared at the people dancing, wanting to go in there, but he also didn't want to abandoned Renjun.

"If only we could go dance." Jaemin mumbled. He slowly turned to look to Donghyuck, but saw nothing but a couple making out disgustingly. He cringed, quickly turning away.

Donghyuck on the other hand has long gone into the crowd of people, a wide smile plastered on his lips. He didn't want to sit on a couch being sad and sober, he wanted to party, party til got tired.

He walked over to a table, by the big front window which looked out into their yard. He noticed the girl, Dahyeons friend, Eunha. "Can you change the song? This one is boring." Donghyuck said with a pout.

"Are you suppose to be drunk hyuck?" Eunha asked, reaching forward to scroll through her laptop, looking for a good song on her Spotify playlist.

"Dahyeon can't tell me what to do. Or else I will tell on her." Donghyuck giggled out drunkenly, letting out a small hiccup. Then smiled sheepishly to the older girl.

"You're annoying." Eunha sighed. But she changed the song nonetheless. Donghyuck only shrugged, before quickly thanking her. He walked back into the crowd, dancing to the song as if he was alone.

It was fun. The night was going great. The music was good, the beer was good, the snacks was good. Everything was amazing. That was till he felt like vomiting. It wasn't good. Everything wasn't good anymore.

The boy ran to the bathroom, pushing people to the side, his hand over his mouth, eyes wide. Once he safely made it, he slammed open the door to see some tall dude standing there, looking at himself in the mirror. But he ignored him, pushing him to the side, then bent down to let out everything.

"Oh shit, are you alright?" The random guy asked, to which Donghyuck ignored, letting out the vomit again. It wasn't the best, and he felt like his whole night was ruined.

After a few minutes of being bent over the toilet bowl, he felt fine. He wiped his mouth with his hand, then flushed the toilet. When he got up, he finally noticed the guy that still hasn't left.

"Are you okay now?" The guy asked with a worried expression. His face looked soft, his hair was brown, which fell over his forehead. He was tall, which made Donghyuck feel even smaller than he already was.

"Y-yeah." Donghyuck stuttered out. He then shook his head, quickly opening the door, and pushing the guy out. He noticed how confused he look, but he ignored him and closed the door, locking it.

Donghyuck looked around for a toothbrush, not wanting his filthy after taste stuck in his mouth. Once he found one, he quickly brushed his teeth, making sure to use mouthwash at the end.

He walked out the door, making his way upstairs, wanting to be away from the loud music, the smell of alcohol, and the annoying people who were ruining their house.

He walked to one of the guest rooms, because his room was locked. Dahyeon didn't trust Donghyuck with the keys, saying how he'll lose them. When he opened the door, he saw that same guy from the bathroom.

"Oh crap, sorry." Donghyuck said apologetically. He was about to leave, but the guy stopped him.

"Don't bother going to another room. People are already using them." The guy said, which made Donghyuck think for a second, before cringing. He decided on staying, needing some place sort of quiet. At least to try and sober up a tiny bit.

He walked over to one of the couches, falling down onto the soft seat. He leaned his head back, letting out a long tired sigh.

"Did you drink too much?" The guy asked, letting out a soft chuckle at the end. He was seated on the bed, criss cross. The room was dark, just the window giving in some light. He could barely see his face.

"Yeah." Donghyuck mumbled. He still felt drunk, but not as much as he did an hour ago.

The room grew quiet. Just the sound of the music from downstairs, faint, but they could still hear it. They could also hear some very unpleasant sounds in the next room, which made Donghyuck's mind go insane. It annoyed him. But he didn't say anything.

"Im Johnny. What about you?" The guy said randomly. Donghyuck lifted his head, then leaned back down.

"Haechan." Donghyuck said. He wasn't about to give some stranger his name. That was weird. This guy could be anyone. A killer. A kidnapper. He could be working for some mafia, who are out to get him.

"Haechan... sounds nice." The Johnny guy said. Donghyuck could hear Johnny getting up from the bed, his footsteps getting closer to the couch. He opened his eyes, lifting his head to see the taller sitting beside him.

He watched as he dug in his pocket, pulling out an Altoids container. He popped it open, then pulled out a stick, which looked to be a joint. "Want one?" Johnny asked with a small smile, showing him the box.

Donghyuck has never smoked anything in his life. He's not going to start now. So he shook his head, then looked away. He stared at the bed, bored out of his mind.

He could hear Johnny lighting the stick. Then the smell of weed hit his nose. But he was already used to it. So many people were smoking downstairs.

"Want some magic water?" Johnny laughed, showing him a bottle of clear liquid. Donghyuck stared at it. Then snatched it. He opened it, taking a large sip. He let out a long sigh after he pulled away from the bottle, smiling softly.

He liked the feeling of being buzzed.

"Damn, you just took a quarter of my magic water." Johnny pouted, staring at the bottle. Donghyuck only gave him a drunken smile, giggling at the end.

Donghyuck watched as Johnny took a gulp. The way his head tilted back, his Adam's Apple moving. His neck looked like nice. But it would properly look nicer with a bruise or two. The way his large hands looked, the veins on his arm, his hair pushed back, the joint, which sits tightly between his fingers.

"God , you're so hot." Donghyuck breathed out.

Johnny pulled away from the bottle, wiping his mouth. He gave a small smile to Donghyuck, leaning forward a bit, "thanks." He let out.

Donghyuck stared at Johnny with a look of awe, his eyes traveled down too Johnny's pink, kissable lips. He leaned forward, closing the gap between them.

Donghyuck doesn't know why he did that. He just met this man, and here he is, kissing him. But it was nice. It was even nicer, when Johnny kissed back. Oh how soft his lips felt. He could kiss him forever.

He let Johnny lead, because he's never really kissed anyone other than Jeno at a sleepover back in sophomore year.

When they pulled away, Donghyuck was panting slightly, amazed by the kiss. He moved, getting on top of Johnny, straddling his laps. He snaked his arms over his neck, staring down at him for a few seconds.

"Let me out this out first." Johnny said softly. Donghyuck didn't see what he did, but when he was done, he leaned forward again. He could feel his hands resting on his hips, moving up and down slowly.

Johnny bit down onto Donghyuck's lower lip, making the boy open his mouth. Johnny slipped his tongue in the boys mouth, exploring, tasting. The kiss was sloppy, but hot, very very hot.

Johnny pulled away, then leaned towards the boys neck. He placed softly kisses at first, on his collar bone, the side, and his jawline. But they started getting more aggressive, needier, more wet.

Donghyuck was enjoying this though, his eyes threatening to shut, his head tilted back to give more access. He let out soft pants, his fingers playing with Johnny's hair.

"Take this off." Johnny mumbled out, holding the hem of his shirt. Donghyuck bit down on his bottom lip, looking at Johnny with big eyes, before smiling. He nodded, quickly discarding the shirt. Johnny's hands were back on his hips, his cold fingers lingering on his skin, making Donghyuck shiver a bit.

"You're very pretty." Johnny whispered, looking up to Donghyuck with soft looking eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Donghyuck's face grew red slowly.

Johnny kissed him again, gentler this time. It was a soft, everlasting kiss. He could feel Johnny picking him up, then walked over to the bed, dropping him in the middle. Donghyuck was smirking, staring up at Johnny, who was making his way towards him. He hovered above him, face so close to Donghyuck's.

"And you're extremely hot." Donghyuck whispered. Johnny smiled, leaning forward to placing his lips on Donghyuck's soft pink ones. Biting his the boys lower lip, they were back to what they were doing earlier.

Except that Donghyuck was getting hard. And Johnny could tell. Johnny pulled away quickly, grabbing the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head, before leaning back down, attaching his lips to Donghyuck's.

Donghyuck's hand travelled its way to Johnny's abs, running his hand up and down, feeling how firm they were. It was hot. Johnny was hot. This room was getting hot.

Johnny took a risk. He dropped down a bit, so his and Donghyuck's crotches were touching. That made the boy gasp, not expecting that. Johnny slowly started to move his hips, grinding down.

"Shit." Donghyuck breathed out, his mouth falling open. He looked down, then looked back up to Johnny, who had his eyes closed, his mouth slightly opened, letting out soft pants.

Donghyuck could feel how hard Johnny was, and it made him feel even more aroused. He was getting harder, his jeans were feeling tighter. The room was getting unbelievably hot.

"It's starting to hurt." Donghyuck whined. He was aching to take these tight jeans off now. Johnny got off of the bed, unbuckling his belt, quickly sliding the jeans off of him.

And god, Donghyuck's mouth was watering. His whole body looked hot. He was an absolute god, and Donghyuck felt like he hit the jackpot.

Johnny made his way back to Donghyuck, straddling his legs. He reached for his belt, looking up to Donghyuck for permission. When the boy nodded, he took those off in a flash.

Johnny leaned down, kissing up his jaw, his hand rubbing Donghyuck's throbbing clothed cock. The boy was letting out uneven breaths, mind running wild. Johnny sucked a hickey on the boys neck, making it look nice and red.

Donghyuck couldn't take it anymore. "Hurry up~" He whined out, not liking how slow this was taking. He was painfully hard, and needed to release.

Johnny chuckled, but pulled away. His fingers hooked the band of Donghyuck's boxers, looking up once the boy was okay with it, before slowly pulling them down. Donghyuck shivered, shutting his eyes, his heart racing. He could feel those large hands wrapping around his thighs, slowly sliding up, up and up, getting closer to his throbbing cock.

_Fuck_. 

Donghyuck shuddered when Johnny's right hand wrapped around his base, breathing going uneven. He took deep breaths when Johnny's hand started to move up, his thumb rubbing his tip, before going back down. Johnny repeated the same movement for awhile, till Donghyuck was fully hard, tip oozing with precum.

"Hurry up and fuck me." Donghyuck whined, glaring at Johnny, who was standing at the floor, sliding his boxers off.

"Calm down babe, we'll get there soon." Johnny smirked. Donghyuck's eyes travelled down, eyes going wide as he looked at how _large_ and _thick_ Johnny was. He wasn't sure how it was going to fit, but he was ready.

Johnny came back to the bed, pushing Donghyuck to the headboard. He grabbed ahold of Donghyuck's legs, spreading them open wide. Donghyuck was watching, feeling very exposed and embarrassed. His face was red and hands covering his mouth, watching attentively as Johnny rubbed his thighs.

"I forgot one thing." Johnny quickly said, getting off of the bed, walking over to where his jacket sat on the couch. He dug in the pockets, before walking back over to Donghyuck.

_Lube and a condom._

"Do you just carry those around everywhere?" Donghyuck laughed. The taller only rolled his eyes, "it's a party. Gotta be prepared."

"Are you a virgin?" Johnny asked, looking up through his messy hair. He was coating his finger in some lube.

"No." Donghyuck lied. He didn't want the guy running off, he was horny and hard. He needed this.

"Are you sure? You look like a virgin." Johnny smiled, grabbing Donghyuck's thighs, pulling him closer.

"I am not. Now shut up before I change my mind." Donghyuck glared, a small pout placed on his lips. He wasn't actually going to change his mind. A hook up with a hot university student? There was no way he was giving this up.

Johnny slowly pushed one finger in, going in all the way, before pulling back, then pushing back in slowly again. He repeated the same movement for a few minutes, watching closely as Donghyuck's mouth fell slightly opened, his eyes closed, letting out soft pants.

Johnny added a second finger. Doing a scissoring motion, stretching him more.

Donghyuck's head was spinning, breathing uneven. His hands were gripping the duvet underneath him, gulping when he felt a third finger being added. This was all new to him, and his mind was going insane.

After Johnny was finished prepping the boy, he pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the condom, ripping it open. He looked up Donghyuck, who was watching him closely. Johnny slipped the condom on, then leaned forward a bit. He pressed the tip at the entrance, pushing in slow. Even with all the prepping, the boy still felt incredibly tight.

"Holy shit." Donghyuck breathed out. He threw his head back into the pillows, the grip on the duvets getting tighter. It was painful, but he didn't feel the need to stop.

Once Johnny was all the way in, he looked down to Donghyuck. "Are you good?" He asked softly, his hand coming in contact with the boys soft cheeks, caressing it.

"Y-yeah." Donghyuck stuttered out.

Johnny smiled, then retreated his hand, holding onto Donghyuck's waist. He pushed back in, then pulled back. He kept that going for a few minutes, hearing the soft moans coming from Donghyuck's mouth.

"Faster, please go faster." Donghyuck moaned out, wanting the older to go faster. Johnny complied, thrusting forward faster. He let go Donghyuck’s waist, leaning his body down so he was hovering above the boy, his arms keeping him up.

“Fuck.” Donghyuck moaned. He opened his eyes to seeing Johnny’s face right in front him, forehead sweating, mouth hung open letting out sinful noises, eyes half way closed. He looked hot.

Donghyuck quickly pulled Johnny’s head down with his hands, attaching his lips to Johnny’s. He bit down onto the elder’s lower lip, pushing his tongue in right when he opened slightly. He moaned into the kiss, when Johnny thrusted harder.

He quickly pulled away,

“I’m gonna cum.” Donghyuck breathed out, staring up at Johnny with glossy lips, eyes shadowed with lust. He needed to cum, and he needed to cum now.

-

Donghyuck woke up to the bed cold, and empty. He wasn’t surprised nor was he hurt. It was a simple hook up, and he knew he wouldn’t see Johnny again.

“Stop sitting around, and help me clean up!” Dahyeon groaned, picking up a random cup from the floor, throwing it to Donghyuck’s face. The younger just let out a sigh, not got up from the couch and made his way to the cleaning closest to grab a garbage bag.

“When is mom and dad coming home?” Donghyuck asked, picking up all the cans on the floor in the kitchen.

“Tomorrow, so we have to wash all the sheets and try our best to get the smell of weed and cigarettes out of the house before then.” Dahyeon said from the bathroom, which wasn’t far from the kitchen.

Donghyuck filled the garbage bag with all the cans and empty cups into the bag, then grabbed another one to go collect the garbage from the backyard.

After taking out all the garbage from

The whole house, the two siblings spent the whole day washing the sheets and blankets from each room. They vacuumed, washed the floor, and did everything to get that beer stain off the couch. It was hard, but by the end of the day, they managed.

-

“You disappeared, only to have a sex with some university dude?” Renjun asked, rolling his eyes.

“He was hot. And it was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Donghyuck shrugged with a smile. He looked at himself in the body mirror, touching the bruise on his neck. He needed to hide that.

“You mean the only sex you’ve ever had.” Jaemin snickered from the bed, watching as Donghyuck looked through his closet for a nice turtleneck shirt.

“The best.” Donghyuck smiled. He pulled out a white turtleneck shirt, finding it good enough. Dahyeons boyfriend was coming over to finally introduce himself.

“Did you get his number?” Renjun asked with a smirk.

“No. It was only a hook up. Nothing more.” Donghyuck sighed.

-

“When is he gonna get here? I’m already bored, and the food might get cold.” Donghyuck whined, lifting his feet to rest on the coffee table. He watched as Dahyeon paced the floor, occasionally checking her phone for a text. The guy was 30 minutes late, and Donghyuck was getting bored.

“Be patient.” His mom said calmly from the kitchen, who was getting the table ready. Donghyuck only rolled his eyes. He’s been patient for the last hour. He didn’t understand why he needed to come over for a whole dinner, when he could just come hang out for awhile. But no, Dahyeon wanted this to be perfect.

“What even is his name?” Donghyuck asked, looking to Dahyeon for an answer. She didn’t tell him a single information about this dude, just that he’s older, quite tall, very smart and kind.

Dahyeon smiled softly, stopping her pacing. “His name is~” Just then, the doorbell ringed. Her eyes blew wide, quickly looking to Donghyuck with a serious look, which said ‘ _dont fuck this up’._ Donghyuck stayed seated on the couch, watching Dahyeon disappear into the hallway which led to the front door.

“Why are you late?” Donghyuck could hear Dahyeon ask. He then heard a ‘ _smooch_ ’ sound, to which he cringed at, rolling his eyes.

“Sorry, I had to stop by somewhere quickly.” Donghyuck only snickered Lowly at the awful excuse.

“Guys, this is Johnny, my boyfriend!” Dahyeon said, walking into the living room while holding the older mans hand. Their dad smiled at him, while their mom just came over to shake his hand with a soft smile.

Meanwhile, Donghyuck had his mouth wide open in shock, staring at Johnny as if he was some alien. The memories of the party quickly filling his mind.

Johnny on the other hand was just giving small unreadable glances to Donghyuck, while talking to their mom.

“What the fuck.” Donghyuck whispered, watching as Johnny quickly looked away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve noticed how people love reading johnhyuck, but not enough people write about them 


End file.
